


Lusamine and Malon Farting

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Fetish Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Lusamine and Malon Farting

Lusamine farted loudly as she was enjoying the moment of peace she had to herself, being within her private lab in the Aether Foundation.

"Oh yes... peeyew, these farts smell terrible... and I just love it!" Lusamine sighed of relief as she was enjoying the rotten eggy smell of her deep pitched bassy flatulence, holding her vibrating butt cheeks as she kept cranking out huge smelly poots that stunk up the air. "Those leftover pokebeans I found are really doing the trick... heh, I should have some more..."

Suddenly, much to her shock a portal appeared, with it chucking out Malon, a gassy farm girl from Hyrule, with the portal disappeared. Noticing that the strange girl was wearing brown stained blue jeans, Lusamine approached, only to be greeted by Malon farting bassy poots right in her face, with the flatulence smelling worse than her own.

"Oops... sorry about that." Malon apologized with an embarrassed laugh as she glanced back at Lusamine, continuously farting as she blushed. "The Lon Lon Milk always gets me going.


End file.
